Cooking love
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: En la semana dedicada a la repostería; además de los pasteles, qué más se puede cocinar? Sorry, tal vez fatal summary y título no muy adecuado, gomen... historia concluida
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos!_

_Hace ya un buen de tiempo que no me aparecía por este lugar con una historia, verdad? Pero como pueden ver… aquí sigo, jaja (no sé si a alguien le de gusto esto, je ñ.ñu)._

_Pero bueno, durante mi ausencia por causas laborales, volví a ver algunas series que ya hace años no veía y, entre ellas está Ouran… y una vez vuelta a ver pensé "Por Dios, cómo es posible que no me haya cautivado?" así que, ahora estoy atrapada con esta serie, se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas, al grado de que estoy leyendo –apenas- el manga jaja._

_Y bueno, como toda serie que se precie de estar en mis favoritas pues, aquí estoy haciendo un fic de esos personajes y como tal, Kyouya Ootori y Kaoru Hitachiin se volvieron mis preferidos (de por sí, Kyouya ya lo era tiempo atrás, je… sólo agregué al lindo pelirrojo, ji). Así que, este fic está hecho para ese par._

_Bueno pues, creo que ya estuvo de tanta palabrería de mi parte, pasemos a la razón por la dieron click: La historia….. Comencemos!_

_P.D: La serie y los personajes pertenecen a Bisco Hatori, este fic es sólo para divertir al lector._

**COOKING LOVE**

_**K-1: Preparativos/ingredientes**_

Academia Ouran… Un lugar donde los hijos de la élite rica cursan sus estudios y dónde existe un grupo de jóvenes atractivos dispuestos a hacer pasar un rato agradable a las hijas de dicha élite, ya que, ambas partes tienen mucho tiempo libre.

Conocido como el Host Club; es un lugar donde las jóvenes señoritas de la alta sociedad pasan sus tardes, acompañadas de los jóvenes más atractivos de la escuela y viven todo un sueño con ellos cada día. Y esta semana, ese sueño es uno muy dulce pues la han dedicado a la repostería, haciendo honor al próximo cumpleaños de Honey-sempai.

Desde el inicio de la semana, las cosas han estado algo movidas; el Lunes, Kyouya, se encargó de anotar todos los pasos a seguir y realizar de cada cosa que necesitara el club en próximos días para que no hubiera fallo alguno y de haberla… "No quieres saber que pasará si te equivocas", fueron las palabras con las que el joven Ootori dio por terminada la junta de asignación de deberes, a la vez que sonreía y cerraba su libreta; sus compañeros lo vieron con desaliento.

Habiendo dado las instrucciones ese día, el Martes empezó la realización, por ende, ese día se atendía a las clientas y seguían haciendo sus deberes; claro, más de alguna chica curioseaba y preguntaba lo que los chicos hacían.

- Haruhi-kun… - preguntaba una linda chica de cabellos castaños - ¿Qué es lo que están planeando hacer con tantos pasteles? – el "chico" sonrió a la chica y respondió sin dudarlo – Esta semana haremos pastelillos para ustedes, claro que también pueden participar si gustan - ¿En serio? – preguntaron algunas más que escucharon esto – Sí, además de que queremos hacer un pastel especial para Honey-sempai, pues la próxima semana será su cumpleaños -.

Al escucharle, varias clientas se emocionaron y se enlistaron para ayudar a hacer –más- feliz al chico Loli-shota; y mientras esto sucedía, el vicepresidente del club anotaba algo en su libreta y observaba la escena – Esto puede resultar interesante - ¿Qué cosa, Kyouya-sempai? -.

Al escuchar la voz que le llamaba, el vicepresidente volteó y vio el dueño de la misma sin decir nada - ¿Otra vez planeas algo? – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa – Kaoru… - apenas y dijo el chico de lentes cuando llegaron, así lo sintió Ootori, a interrumpirles.

- Kyo-chan… ¿En verdad voy a poder comer todo lo que me den? – Claro, Honey-sempai… siempre y cuando no seas tú quien lo pida - ¿Por qué no? Así es como me dan más cosas – reprochaba el superior, ante lo cual Kyouya se acomodó sus lentes – Porque lo bueno de los regalos es que te los dan sin que los pidas -.

Dicho esto, el dulce superior pareció convencido y se retiró para seguir divirtiéndose con sus clientas (en el buen sentido de diversión, aclarando XD); Kyouya y Kaoru lo veían – Siempre sabes como salir bien librado, sempai – ante el comentario, Kyouya lo vió con una sonrisa burlona –Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, Kaoru – y acto seguido emprendió su caminata hacia donde se encontraba Tamaki, una vez llegando junto a él, ambos platicaban de algo, mientras que el menor de los gemelos los observaba con una mirada algo perdida.

Momentos después, su hermano se acercó -¡Kaoru! - ¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? – pregunto el chico en tono común – Es lo que quiero saber; te estoy esperando para que ambos preparemos la cobertura de chocolate – y tras decir esto, el mayor tomó la mano del menor y lo encaminó al lugar donde tenían todo lo que iban a utilizar – Hikaru, suelta, puedo caminar solo – apenas y dijo el menor pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas… por su hermano, pero el rey de las sombras no había perdido detalle alguno, aún y cuando se suponía que hacía caso a Suoh.

- Entonces, Kyouya ¿hoy cerramos temprano y mañana no abrimos? – no hubo respuesta por unos momentos -¡Kyouya! – cuando el rubio alzó la voz, el pelinegro reaccionó – Ah, discúlpame Tamaki… creo que tengo algo de sueño ¿decías? – Que si cerramos temprano hoy y mañana no abrimos – dijo el chico con algo de molestia porque lo habían ignorado.

Después de meditarlo un poco el megane respondió – Estoy de acuerdo en cerrar temprano hoy pero, tomando en cuenta que toda la semana estaremos gastando en la materia prima para los pasteles… creo que no debemos cerrar – Diciendo esto, el chico volvió a acomodarse sus gafas y buscó al pequeño rubio con la mirada – Tenemos que tener entretenido a Honey-sempai o habrá problemas con los pasteles… Se los puede comer todos – sentenció una vez que vio que el "lindo niño" devoraba su pastel y el de sus clientas.

Tamaki vio lo mismo – Tienes razón pero ¿cómo hacer que no coma tanto? Ya le dijimos que es por su cumpleaños – Tamaki… - intervino el pelinegro y el rubio lo vio atento – Tu eres el rey del club… el papá… haz algo para resolver este problema – y diciendo esto, caminó el chico cambiando de lugar, dejando al rubio sin habla por varios minutos.

En su andar, Kyouya vio a los gemelos, quienes intentaban diluir el chocolate para trabajar con el una vez que ya estuviera completamente líquido; atento veía como Kaoru procuraba tener cuidado con el batir del chocolate que había en la cazuela, las clientas también con atención esto; por su parte, Hikaru preparaba los moldes que usarían para vaciar el chocolate.

- Kaoru ¿también los moldes con figuras de animales? – preguntaba el mayor mientras colocaba los moldes en la barra – Si, pero no todos, no es tanto chocolate – respondió el menor sin voltear a verlo pues seguía batiendo lo preparado – Listo, creo que ya quedó – y sacó la cuchara de la cazuela, esto ocasionó una alegre sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru que veía divertido todo lo hecho, Kyouya cerró sus ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba un poco su rostro y se acomodaba sus lentes.

Pero un ruido llamó su atención; las clientas gritaron al ver que Hikaru se ponía al lado de su hermano y le ofrecía una pequeña cuchara con chocolate, ante lo cual, el menor de los Hitachiin no evitó ponerse rojo - ¡Hikaru! – Tranquilo, Kaoru, sólo quiero endulzarte un poco con este chocolate. Ya que no puedo cubrirte con el, al menos quiero verlo en tus labios – y con algo de inseguridad, que pudo disfrazarla de vergüenza para deleitar a las clientas, Kaoru probó un poco del chocolate que tenía la cuchara.

Este hizo que Hikaru sonriera y que más de alguna clienta se fuera de espaldas… Mientras que Kyouya comenzó de nuevo su andar hacia donde estaba Haruhi, sin darse cuenta de que Kaoru lo había visto marcharse y volvía a verlo con mirada perdida.

Una vez que el vicepresidente llegó con Haruhi le llamó - ¿Qué pasó, Haruhi? – preguntó al ver que la chica apuntaba con su dedo cada ingrediente que había en una gran mesa – Ah, Kyouya-sempai… estoy comprobando algo - ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin reparos el chico – Estoy viendo que, para realizar todos los pasteles que pensamos, noa van a faltar ingredientes - ¿Cuántos? – Pues… creo que más harina, azúcar, crema chantilly... y fresas -.

Ootori meditó esto un poco, poniendo su mano izquierda en su barbilla y después de unos momentos habló para sí – Cierto… incluso él puede ir a buscarlas – y una muy leve sonrisa confiada se colocó en sus labios – Todo lisito - ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, sempai? – Preguntó Haruhi, pues había escuchado las palabras finales del chico – No, nada, no me hagas caso… Sólo pienso que el más adecuando para traer las fresas precisamente Honey-sempai - ¿Por qué? – Porque cuando se trata de dulces y pasteles, él siempre busca lo mejor.

Diciendo esto, el joven de cabellos negros caminó hacia la mesa donde tenía su laptop y se dispuso a hacer algunas anotaciones en ella y en su inseparable libreta negra.

_Y bueno, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de esta historia…. Espero haber empezado con el pie correcto, jeje…._

_Tal vez hayan considerado un poco aburrido este inicio pero… necesitaba que fuera así para explicar un poco como estaban las cosas…. No quise irme de lleno con todo, gomen…. Voy a darme prisa en subir los demás capítulos, ya tengo 2 más escritos en mi cuaderno, sólo falta transcribir, jiji. _

_Espero que no haya tenido tantas faltas de ortogafía hoy puesto que no tuve oportunidad de revisarlo... en caso de haberlas, pido una disculpa, tendré mayor cuidado en los próximos capítulos :)_

_Bueno, sin más que decir por esta ocasión, me retiro, espero poder seguir con ustedes en el próximo capítulo…._

_Saludos y que estén bien!_

_P. D. Si se apiadan de mi dejando un review… éste será bien recibido, en serio =) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, otra vez!_

_Y aquí estoy con el 2do. kap. de esta historia que espero les esté agradando _

_Bueno, como no tengo mucho que decir, vamos a lo que han de querer saber –supondré-, es decir, cómo empieza la historia del par Kyo-Kao, je._

_Pasen y lean… _

_(Recordemos que los personajes y la serie, no son de mi propiedad =D)_

_._

.

_**K-2: Proceso/Cocción**_

La mitad de la semana llegó y como se había previsto, este día no habría clientas a las cuales atender; el host club se dedicó a la elaboración de los pasteles que las clientas les habían encargado ya que los entregarían ese día por la tarde ("sólo en el lapso de 2 hrs.", atte.: Kyouya Ootori), cuando la tarde estuviera por caer.

La mañana la vivieron como cualquier otro estudiante la escuela, sus clases fueron lo más normales posibles, pero cuando éstas terminaron todos se fueron directo al aula 3 del salón de música.

Quien llegó primero esta vez fue Honey-sempai y veía maravillado la gran mesa cubierta de varios ingredientes (y, por qué no? También varios dulces) para los postres y pasteles; el pequeño superior daba vueltas alrededor de la gran mesa y sus ojos brillaban cada vez más, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar cualquier dulce de la mesa, una voz le llamó.

- Honey-sempai… - la voz, una muy suave, al tiempo que se acercaba al chico – Tienes que ser paciente – dijo el otro rubio, al tiempo que se colocaba a la altura de su superior de curso y tomaba su mano – Pero, Tama-chan… - el joven artista marcial hacía un puchero – No, debes comportarte y esperar un poco más –.

A cada palabra que Tamaki le decía, Mitsukuni, más ganas de llorar tenía, al verlo, el autoproclamado rey del club metió su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón – Creo que tenía uno – dijo mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba – Toma, sempai – y se lo entregó al otro rubio – Por el momento es todo lo que tengo; por favor, espera un poco más ¿si? –.

Suoh sonrió muy dulcemente, dando confianza a Haninozuka, quien accedió – Esta bien, Tama-chan… Pero sólo porque me lo pides tú – tomó el dulce que le dio el chico y se encaminó a donde se encontraba su conejo favorito.

Tamaki se puso de pie viendo a su sempai y suspiró aliviado – ¡Fiu! Creí que se comería todo – Buen trabajo, Tamaki - ¡Ah, Kyouya! – el presidente volteó a ver al vicepresidente, quien iba llegando junto con Morinozuka y ambos se quedaron junto al rubio.

- Lo siento, Mori-sempai – habló el rubio – Tuve que ser estricto con Honey-sempai – dijo con una expresión que mostraba cuánto dolor le causó lo que hizo con Mitsukuni; por su parte, Takashi esbozó una sonrisa – Lo hiciste bien, Tamaki – y después de decir esto, se fue donde su primo.

Finalmente, llegaron Haruhi y los gemelos platicando animadamente; al verlos, Tamaki, se abalanzó hacía ellos para proteger a su "hija" de ese par de pillos; y mientras que la chica lidiaba con su compañero de clase y su superior, el menor de los gemelos se dirigía hacia el chico Ootori.

- Kyouya-sempai, ¿qué es lo que se hará hoy? – el joven de lentes observaba al pelirrojo frente a él; el chico se colocaba un delantal algo sencillo de típico color blanco, aún así, una sonrisa completa adornaba su rostro, cosa que llamó la atención de la "mamá" del grupo.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa? - ¿eh? – El pelirrojo volteó a ver al megane sin entender del todo mientras que Kyouya hablaba sin soltar su libreta, la cual, de forma inconsciente, presionaba con su mano izquierda - … Te pregunto porqué sonríes – dijo el pelinegro intentando usar un tono de voz normal - ¿Algo muy bueno te pasó? – Quiso fingir desinterés – Oh no, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo que descubrí que me gusta la repostería – contestó alegre el pelirrojo – Ya veo – respondió más tranquilo el pelinegro.

Una vez que ya estaban todos haciendo su parte; Kaoru se entretenía vertiendo chocolate en varios moldes, mientras que Kyouya revisaba que todo se estuviera haciendo según lo acordado; en cierto momento, llegó al lado de Tamaki y algo le dijo… Algo que hizo al salir a toda prisa del salón, cuando azotó la puerta del aula no evitó llamar la atención de Kaoru - ¿eh? – quien volteó hacia la puerta pero no vio a nadie.

Lo mismo pasó cuando vio el lugar, el cual estaba solo, salvo de él, entonces escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose - ¿Hikaru? – No – fue lo único que dijo la voz – Ah, Kyouya-sempai – habló el menor, bajando la mirada - ¿Tanto te disgusta verme? – la pregunta directa hizo reaccionar al chico - ¡No! No, es eso – se apresuró a disculparse el chico, mostrando un leve sonrojo que había en su rostro.

Quedaron frente a frente, Kyouya tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y Kaoru tenía un sartén en sus manos - ¿Y los demás? – Fueron por los ingredientes - ¿Ingredientes? – El Hitachiin volteó a ver a la mesa y, antes de que dijera algo, Ootori habló – Honey-sempai fue por fresas – Ya veo – pareció convencerse el chico pero después la duda lo asaltó - ¡Pero Honey-sempai podría…! – Para eso le acompaña Mori-sempai – intervino Kyouya muy tranquilo – Si va con él, Honey-sempai no se comerá las fresas – Cierto ¿y Hikaru? -.

Y a partir de aquí seguía lo planeado por el rey de las sombras, quien habló con total soltura – Se fue con Haruhi por la harina y el azúcar; ella no podría con todo – Bien dicho, es bueno que Hikaru le ayude… Espera, ¿y el señor? – Salió por dos cosas - ¿Dos cosas? – Sí, ¿crees que dejaría que Haruhi fuera sola con Hikaru así de fácil? – Kaoru meditó un poco esto y después rió por lo bajo - Jajaja, es cierto, el señor no dejaría a Haruhi sola ni a sol ni a sombra… Hikaru tiene mucho en qué trabajar, jaja -.

Y mientras reía, volvía a colocar el sartén en la mesa, para después caer en cuenta de algo – Cierto, sempai… dijiste que el señor salió por 2 cosas ¿cuál es la segun…da? – apenas y terminó la pregunta pues cuando volteó, vio que Kyouya estaba parado prácticamente frente a él, al grado del poder sentir su respiración y casi tocar los lentes del superior con su frente.

Kaoru tenía los ojos bien abiertos y vio como Ootori se quitaba sus anteojos al tiempo que hablaba – Si Tamaki estuviera aquí… Yo no podría hacer esto – y acto seguido, Ootori Kyouya, besaba a Hitachiin Kaoru, quien estaba acorralado entre el megane y la mesa, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el mueble y su rostro seguía inmerso en el asombro no poniendo resistencia alguna. Por su parte, Kyouya tenía su mano izquierda en el mueble, donde se apoyaba y la otra estaba al aire con los lentes en ella; pero al contrario del pelirrojo, el pelinegro sí había cerrado los ojos.

El beso no fue tan largo como Ootori hubiese querido pues se escuchó el sonido de pasos agitados y eso hizo que se separa de Kaoru, tras hacerlo, volvió a colocarse las gafas – Kyouya-sempai… - apenas y logro decir el gemelo menor – Kyouya – fue lo que respondió el otro chico, para después retirarse de allí e ir donde estaba su laptop.

Una vez que Kaoru recobró la movilidad, vio que la puerta estaba por abrirse, volteó a ver a Kyouya quien le regresó la mirada sin decirle nada, por lo que el chico se fue corriendo al baño.

- Ya regresamos, Ka-san – Oh, ya era hora, Tamaki ¿Encontraron todo? – Si pero… Kyouya-sempai, para otra ocasión, no deje que nos acompañe Tamaki-sempai - ¿Por qué no, Haruhi? – Se entretiene con todo; parece como si no conociera nada – Te entiendo… Yo no sé si el mundo lo sorprende tanto… O nunca salía de su casa – puntualizó el chico.

- Kyouya-sempai - ¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? - ¿Dónde está Kaoru? – Ah, acaba de entrar al baño, no ha de tardar; en lo que regresa, ayuda a Haruhi con las cosas que trajeron, yo voy a llamar a Mori-sempai, creo que ya demoraron bastante -.

Dicho esto, sacó su celular para marcar el número del superior, mientras veía todo a su alrededor con la calma que lo caracteriza; por el contrario de Kaoru, que estaba en el baño lavándose la cara una y otra vez y viéndose al espejo - ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? – se cuestionaba el chico puesto que la imagen se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez y el sonrojo de su rostro se hacía cada vez más notorio.

.

_._

_Muy bien, aquí dejo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, espero y se les haya hecho mejor que el capítulo 1; voy a echarle ganas para que el siguiente este transcrito pronto y procurar que sea del agrado de ustedes._

_Por ahora es todo, nos leemos próximamente…. Saludos y que estén bien!_

_Si te apiadas de mí un poco, un review sería muy bien recibido =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Saludos! _

_Y aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con el 3er. Capítulo de esta historia que, en un principio, se suponía iba a ser de uno sólo, jaja._

_Este capítulo creo que puede considerarse como la mitad de la historia (lo que hace que se den una idea de cuántos kap. durará, jeje). Una cosa tengo que aclarar desde la vez pasada: Puede que haya un par de incongruencias en este fic pero, como dije, apenas voy leyendo el maga y, debido a eso, puede que mezcle algunos tiempos, espero que eso no ocasione tanto problemas conforme lo vayan leyendo._

_Ahora sí, una vez aclarado este punto, seguimos con la trama…. Adelante!_

_Nuevamente lo digo, fic sin intenciones de lucro, los personajes y la obra como tal, pertenecen a Bisco Hatori-sensei, este fic es sólo hecho por mí para disfrute de todo aquél que lo lea_

_._

_._

_**Kap. 3: Servicio/Entrega**_

Como ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Haruhi y compañía llegaron y Kaoru aún no se aparecía, Hikaru, se desesperó y caminó en dirección al baño y golpeó la puerta de éste llamando a su hermano – ¡Kaoru! - una vez que éste lo oyó, se sobresaltó - ¿Hikaru? – Sí… Que bueno que respondes, ya llevas rato en el baño, ¿te sientes mal? – Oh no, fue sólo un leve dolor de estómago pero ya estoy bien, en un momento salgo -.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Hikaru se tranquilizó y cuando Kaoru salía del baño vio que su hermano y Kyouya hablaban de algo, se quedó fijo en su lugar hasta que ambos lo vieron – Ah, ya saliste, Kaoru – Si… - apenas y respondió el pelirrojo - ¿Seguro que ya estás bien? Hikaru dijo que te dolía el estómago - … E-estoy bien - respondió el chico haciendo uso extremo de su autocontrol para no salir corriendo del lugar.

Preocupado el mayor de los gemelos habló – Quizá comiste muchos chocolates – Quizás, Hikaru – O tal vez… - interrumpió Kyouya con evidente malicia que sólo fue notada por Kaoru – Quizá probó algo "agridulce" – y después de decir esto, el mayor dio vuelta y caminó en otra dirección; Hikaru lo vio sin entender - ¿Algo agridulce? ¿Cómo qué? – Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo a su hermano éste salió corriendo del lugar - ¡Kaoru! - ¡Voy a la biblioteca! – dijo en su carrera, su gemelo lo vio sin comprender nada, mientras que el chico de lentes (que no se había ido muy lejos), sólo sonrió divertido.

Durante gran parte del día (y sin la presencia de Kaoru), los chicos avanzaron y terminaron los trabajos que tenían pendientes para hacer; cuando ya casi estaban por irse, Hikaru, optó por ir a buscar a su hermano pero el "rey de las sombras" se lo impidió.

- Yo iré por Kaoru, Hikaru – Pero Kyouya-sempai, es mi hermano – Lo sé… Pero recuerda que se escapó de las labores del club del cual yo soy el vicepresidente – dijo el chico con su característico orgullo y presunción, ocasionando que Hikaru se pensara 2 veces sus palabras – ¿Quieres decir que irás por mi hermano sólo para reprenderle? – Ante dicha pregunta, Kyouya sólo sonrió confiado, acción que no le gusto al gemelo mayor.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué tal que se haya sentido mal de nuevo? ¡Tengo que saber que está bien! – Hikaru ya estaba fuera de sí, parecía imposible calmarlo pero el megane encontró la forma de hacerlo – Hikaru… Ten por seguro que Kaoru ya está mejor; me había dicho antes que en la biblioteca vio varias recetas de repostería, es muy probable que se le haya ido el tiempo viéndolas… además, estoy seguro de que él estará dispuesto a limpiar todo el desorden que ustedes puedan dejar… estará complacido de ayudar el menos en eso; tomando en cuenta que hoy ya no hizo alguna otra cosa -.

Conforme el superior decía estas palabras, Hikaru veía que la sonrisa maliciosa del pelinegro crecía poco a poco, por lo que, el ex pelirrojo no evitó pensar que Kyouya pensaba cobrarse bien y bonito la ausencia de Kaoru.

- Tú no te preocupes; yo mismo llevaré a Kaoru a tu casa, Hikaru – y diciendo esto se apartó del gemelo, caminando rumbo a la puerta del club, no sin antes llamar al autoproclamado rey del club – ¡Tamaki! Voy por Kaoru, en cuanto ustedes terminen lo que están haciendo, váyanse; yo me encargo de que todo quede limpio para mañana – dicho esto, salió de la sala de música; los demás lo vieron en silencio y Hikaru pensó – ¿No será que él se encargará de que Kaoru limpie todo, lo que en verdad quiso decir? -.

Con este último pensamiento, el mayor de los gemelos Hitachiin volvió con sus demás compañeros, para continuar lo que estaban haciendo; mientras que el menor de ellos seguía en la biblioteca viendo el mueble repleto de libros muy bien acomodados y, parecía que buscaba alguno por lo atento que los observaba pero no tomaba ninguno.

Luego de dar un suspiro, habló para sí mismo – Creo que ya demoré bastante… si no vuelvo pronto, Hikaru va a sospechar algo – Tomando en cuenta de que llevas más de una hora aquí, cabe señalar que ya sospecha – la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos le era inconfundible al pelirrojo, por lo que no pudo evitar dar pasos atrás y alzar un poco la voz – Sempai… Kyouya-sempai – Te dije que con Kyouya bastaba – respondió el otro con desgano.

El pelirrojo veía en todas direcciones, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, notando que Kaoru buscaba una forma de salir de allí y, para evitar que el chico huyera le llamó – Supongo que tienes dudas – al oírlo, el menor levantó la vista de pronto, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ootori, no evitó ponerse un poco nervioso.

Esta acción no pasó inadvertida para Kyouya, quien se limitó a colocar una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra reacomodarse sus lentes; para así poder ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

- Por mi parte puedo mantener la calma estando aquí ¿y tú? – Preguntó de forma directa el chico de cabellos negros al pelirrojo, el cual dudó por un momento, para después respirar profundo y poder responder – Yo también – ante la respuesta dada, el mayor sólo dijo "muy bien", para después tomar de la mano al menor y sacarlo de la biblioteca – Ah, espera… sempai – pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Kyouya llevó al chico fuera del aula y muy cerca de una ventana que está casi al final del pasillo donde se encuentra la biblioteca; si bien el lugar tiene un sinfín de interesantes libros, el hecho de que cada estudiante tuviera maestros particulares en casa e incluso sus propias bibliotecas, pocos eran los alumnos que acudían a dicho lugar y menos aún después de clases.

Una vez que llegaron junto a la ventana, Kyouya soltó a Kaoru – Listo – Pero, sempai… creí que hablaríamos en la biblioteca, te dije que ya estaba calmado – Cierto, pero eso no me asegura que estarías tranquilo todo el tiempo, además… - un corto silencio llegó – Yo no creo poder controlarme – dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro, sin ver al otro chico.

Kyouya quedó de pie junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la misma; Kaoru estaba igual, en un principio, pero conforme seguía la plática, él decidió sentarse en el piso viendo al frente, se sintió nervioso y no quería ver a su superior – Entonces… ¿me puedes decir porque hiciste lo que hiciste, Kyouya-sempai? – Te dije que era Kyouya… Y pues, lo hice porque creí que era el momento adecuado - ¡ ¿Adecuado? ! ¿Adecuado para qué?... Me sorprendiste – Lo noté –dijeron casi de forma inaudible ambos, pero entre ellos lograron escucharse.

Hubo segundos de silencio, en los que Kaoru se acomodó y colocó sus piernas junto a su pecho - ¿Por qué, sempai? ¿Por qué me besaste, Kyouya? – preguntó al fin Kaoru de forma directa, si bien estaba en el piso, veía firmemente al chico de lentes, el cual seguía de pie pero veía al lado contrario de Kaoru y sus brazos los tenía cruzados al frente – Porque así lo quise – esta respuesta dejó a Kaoru boquiabierto; ocasionando que se pusiera de pie de nueva cuenta y alzara un poco la voz, mostrando algo de su molestia por la respuesta dada - ¡ ¿Qué? ! ¿Así de simple? – ante esto, Kyouya se colocó frente al chico y dijo muy seguro – Sí… Y sé que lo volveré a hacer de encontrar otra oportunidad -.

Las seguridad en las palabras, así como la mirada tan confiada del chico Ootori, asustaban un poco a Kaoru, pero también sentía que le molestaba la actitud desafiante del megane, a la cual no quiso ceder – Ja! Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo; eso no volverá a suceder... Kyouya – el chico de lentes sólo abrió un poco sus ojos al escuchar su nombre en boca del menor, después sonrió complacido; de hay en más, no hubo respuesta, Kaoru sólo sintió como un par de brazos lo atraían al cuerpo que estaba frente a él, derivando en otra unión de sus labios.

Esta vez, Kaoru sí cerró sus ojos y también hizo el intento por zafarse de Kyouya pero fue en vano, el pelinegro no lo soltó y, hasta cierto momento, el pelirrojo dejo de intentar escaparse, incluso correspondió el beso que le estaban dando.

Los primeros segundos del beso fueron forzosos pero, conforme éstos transcurrían, todo se fue dando de forma natural; Kyouya notó que el cuerpo de Kaoru se relajó, su resistencia ya era nula; aprovechando esto, él presionó más el cuerpo del menor contra sí y profundizó más el beso; Kaoru accedió sin problemas, incluso dio un leve gemido, placentero al oído del mayor.

Fue un largo y satisfactorio beso para ambos; al separarse, Kaoru bajó su cabeza, viendo de forma muy interesante los pulcros zapatos de su superior, el cual le tenía sujeto de los hombros - ¿Kaoru? – le llamó pero no recibió respuesta.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, soltó al menor y se recargó en la ventana viendo, a través de ella, el inmenso jardín de la escuela – Tal vez tú ni cuenta te has dado, pero llevo observándote desde hace un par de meses - ¿Eh? – estas palabras llamaron la atención del chico, pues levantó su cabeza y veía atentamente a Kyouya desde el mismo lugar.

- Pero desde el día en que tuvimos el evento deportivo logré reconocerte más – No te entiendo, Kyouya – admitió el pelirrojo, a lo que el otro habló –Tal vez, si desde el principio hubiesen tenido alguna diferencia me hubiera sido más fácil pero, salvo la voz, si ambos, tú y tu hermano estaban uno al lado del otro sin hablar… me era imposible saber quien era quien y, si no fuera por mi carácter, es probable que me hubiese portado como Tamaki, haciendo lo posible por atinar al correcto -.

Kaoru sonrió un poco al recordar el "difícil" mes que pasaron él y Hikaru, con Suoh saliendo de todo lugar posible con tal de ganar el juego de "¿Quién es Hikaru?", entonces, Kyouya prosiguió.

- Pero en el festival deportivo pude observarte y tratarte de una manera más natural y tranquila, lo que me permitió reconocerte inclusive de espaldas… Te puse más atención de la que te imaginas – se hizo una pausa y el semblante de Kyouya, serio hasta ese momento, se relajó un poco, no pasando inadvertido para Kaoru -… Claro que nunca esperé que Hikaru se tiñera el cabello… si hubiera hecho eso desde un principio las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas – sentenció. Kaoru escuchaba atento, se había acercado más a Kyouya, de forma inconsciente tal vez, como si estuviera deseoso de escuchar alguna revelación.

- No había dicho ni hecho nada porque tenía varios asuntos pendientes por hacer, y más con lo del viaje a Francia; pero me di cuenta de que pasaste por muchas cosas, al grado de ir a casa de Honey-sempai - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Pero cómo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo sin poder esconder su sorpresa – Te dije que te observo mucho – respondió con media sonrisa el pelinegro, esta vez, viendo a los ojos del menor.

- Cuando supe eso, un vago pensamiento vino a mi mente "si yo hubiese estado en Japón… ¿habrías acudido a mí?" – al escucharlo, Kaoru no evitó abrir sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, no sabía que decir y Kyouya lo entendió – No necesitas responder, a fin de cuentas es tiempo pasado, no importa – Nunca lo pensé – dijo al fin el chico Hitachiin, interrumpiendo a Ootori – En verdad, nunca lo pensé… gomen – se disculpó honestamente, volviendo a inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, para evitar que el otro chico viera su expresión de dolor.

.

.

… _Ya está! Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, qué tal les va pareciendo? Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias? Si es así, no duden en decirme, no se guarden su opinión, porque cuenta mucho =) _

_Yo creo que lo deje en una parte "importante" (bueno, tampoco es para tanto), pero en el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo termina esta plática y si ya son novios o no._

_Antes de que se me olvide…. Muchas gracias a Nonako-chan (n/n gracias, no creo merecer tal título), AizumiMizore-YAOI (ya está el nuevo capítulo) y Yukihatsune (me da gusto que te haya agradado esta pareja =D) por los reviews que me han dejado, honestamente, no creí que alguien fuera a leer este fic, dado que la serie ya tiene tiempo de haberse creado, pero…. Me da mucha alegría el saber que hay personas tan nobles en este mundo que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, en verdad, gracias! (Espero no haberme escuchado muy barbera, jeje ñ.ñu)_

_Bueno, me paso a retirar nuevamente, muchas gracias por estar leyendo este fic :D nos vemos en el capítulo 4 … Saludos y que estén bien!_

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_Saludos!_

_Y estamos aquí comenzando la 2da. mitad de este fic n.n y como no hay mucho que decir (y doy por hecho que quieren saber que sigue), no los interrumpo más, vamos con la historia:_

_._

.

_**K – 4: Disfrute/Descanso**_

La disculpa que Kaoru daba, agarraba con la guardia baja a Kyouya, quien no podía decir nada en ese momento, el cual fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo para pensar – Ese era el vacío que sentía… Acudí con Honey-sempai porque creí que era el más indicado para ayudarme, y si bien me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, creo que hubiese sido menos sufrible si le hubiese contado a Kyouya. Sus palabras sobrias y directas me hubiesen ayudado a entender más pronto -.

Ootori se retiró de la ventana y se puso frente al Hitachiin – Ya no importa - ¿Eh? – El pelirrojo alzó su vista – Te dije que eso es cosa del pasado; lo que importa ahora es lo que viene – Y viendo que el menor no ponía de su parte, el mayor no evitó irritarse – Rayos… ¿Acaso sólo cuando se trata de Hikaru eres despabilado? - ¿Qué? – Reaccionó el chico - ¿Acaso crees que mi pasatiempo es estar besando a los demás, Kaoru? -.

Ante dicha pregunta, el gemelo sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro – Kyouya, tú… - Sí, me gustas, gemelo malvado – dijo al fin el pelinegro; pero el menor se defendió - ¿Malvado? ¡El malvado es Hikaru! – Acusó, y el otro siguió el juego - ¿En serio? Oh, entonces me disculpo; yo sólo puedo estar con el gemelo malvado – dio media vuelta pero, antes de que empezara su andar sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda.

- ¡Espera, Kyouya-sempai! – El menor había escondido su rostro en la espalda del mayor, quien volteó a verlo sobre sus hombros – Te dije que es Kyouya – dijo sonriendo como él sabe hacerlo, entonces, algo rojo y sonriente, Kaoru habló – De acuerdo – y habiendo soltado al chico empezó su andar muy contento – ¡Vamos por helado! - ¿disculpa? – Sí…. Si voy a ser la pareja de Kyouya, hay que salir a celebrarlo ¿no? – Eso tendrá que esperar - ¿Por qué? – Tienes trabajo que hacer en el club - ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si acabas…. – Esto y aquello son cosas diferentes -.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia el salón 3 de música, seguían debatiendo sobre el trabajo y, una vez que entraron al aula, Kaoru vió una escena… que si bien no era digna de la segunda guerra mundial, si pudo compararse a una feroz batalla, muy reñida y que indicaba que ese día había terminado en tregua.

- ¿Yo tengo que limpiar esto? – Así es, es tu castigo por escabullirte - ¡Pero no fue mi intención! – Se defendía el Hitachiin, pero Ootori no daba su brazo a torcer – Pero te fuiste - ¡Fue por lo que me hiciste! – Acusó el menor pero el mayor no se inmutó – Tal vez, pero eso demostró tu falta de autocontrol – Kaoru sólo rechinó sus dientes y se fue a buscar algo para limpiar mientras que murmuraba para sí – Ya verás, Kyouya… Querrás besarme y no te voy a dejar – y con sus continuos murmurios lavaba los trastos que Hikaru y compañía habían utilizado.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar el lugar, el pelirrojo caminó en busca del pelinegro, el cual estaba sentado dando la espalda al gemelo; éste le habló pero como no recibió respuesta alguna, se acercó más y vio que Kyouya estaba dormido.

Estuvo a punto de despertarlo pero se detuvo en seco y una pregunta brotó en su mente - ¡ ¿Y ahora qué hago? !... Ya es algo tarde, tengo que decirle pero si lo despierto… El hecho de que seamos pareja no asegura mi vida – el pelirrojo volteaba a todas partes buscando ayuda divina para poder despertar a Kyouya y no morir en el intento pero nada se le ocurría; cuando estuvo a punto de jalar sus rojos cabellos se dio cuenta de algo, se acercó un poco al bello durmiente y sonrió complacido – Tiene una expresión muy tranquila cuando duerme -.

El chico respiró hondo, se tranquilizó y, sabiendo que él no se iba a arriesgar a despertar a Kyouya Ootori y no vivir para contarlo, optó por sentarse frente a él y verlo dormir; total, ya era algo tarde y Kyouya le había dicho que él se había comprometido a llevarlo a casa así que, él no iba a mover ni un dedo para apresurar la llegada a la mansión Hitachiin, además ¿quién había dicho que quería irse pronto?; era mejor pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos "y más si suceden cosas inesperadas y agradables como ésta" pensaba Kaoru mientras veía atento el rostro pasivo de Kyouya.

- A todo esto… - meditó el chico despierto – Yo nunca creí que Kyouya me interesara más allá de que un amigo pero, en absoluto me molestó que me besara… de hecho, me sentí muy bien… Claro que al principio me sorprendió pero cuando estuve pensando en ello, cada que lo recordaba sentía que una sonrisa se ponía en mi cara, no hubo rastro de molestia -.

Parecía que Kaoru había comprendido su anterior ignorancia, tomando rápida conciencia de la situación – Y ahora que caigo en cuenta, siempre procuro estar cerca de él… Me gusta con él – sonrió una vez que llegó a esa conclusión.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Ootori se despertaba y, cuando éste abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue a alguien acercársele mucho, no logró defenderse del supuesto atacante, sólo sintió unos labios en su mejilla izquierda – Ya despierta, bello durmiente – fue lo que le dijeron al oído.

Una vez que el "atacante" se retiró de él, Kyouya supo quien era –Kaoru – susurró – Je, yo también puedo tomarte desprevenido ¿ves? – dijo contento el gemelo menor; el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona – La primera… y haré lo posible porque sea la última – puntualizó mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba sus ropas y su persona, ante esto, el Hitachiin sonrió confiado – Ya veremos – y empezó su andar hacia la puerta del salón, esperando que Kyouya le diera alcance.

Y una vez que el megane llegó junto a él, ambos se vieron y un mismo pensamiento pasó por sus cabezas, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta que segundos antes había abierto para salir del aula para poder dar el beso de despedida a su superior, un beso tranquilo, esperado por ambos.

Habiendo hecho esto, la puerta volvió a abrirse; los dos salieron del salón de música y se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela – Kyouya… ¿Le vamos a decir a los demás de esto? – Preguntó el menor, con un poco de duda en sus palabras, mientras caminaban de forma tranquila a la salida – A decir verdad, no lo sé… ¿Tú quieres decirle a Hikaru? – Nunca le he guardado secretos pero… creo que no quiero que sepa esto… al menos, no por ahora – dijo con la voz algo baja, Kyouya sólo se limitó a observarlo de reojo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela; ya estaba el auto de la familia Ootori esperando por ellos, subieron al choche y, estando ya en el; sentados uno frente al otro, Kyouya habló – En lo que termina esta semana dejémoslo así, no les diremos nada; una vez que terminemos el festejo para Honey-sempai, veremos como está el ambiente y en base a ello sabremos si se les puede decir o no – al escuchar estas palabras, Kaoru, sólo afirmó, demostrando estar conforme con la idea de su superior.

Llegaron a la casa Hitachiin, Hikaru estaba en la puerta de entrada de la misma; cuando vió el auto de Kyouya detenerse frente a su casa, salió a toda prisa - ¡Kaoru! – Llamó a su hermano desde la ventanilla del auto – Ya llegué, Hikaru – sonrió el gemelo como en cualquier otro momento – Te dije que yo lo traería, Hikaru… no me lo iba a robar – intervino Kyouya con malicia.

Ante dicho comentario, Hikaru abrió la puerta del auto y cuando Kaoru estuvo por salir de el, Kyouya se acercó un poco y le dijo en voz baja – Al menos, no aún – el pelirrojo volteó de inmediato a verle, algo sonrojado, al contrario del pelinegro que tenía media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Gracias, Kyouya-sempai – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico fuera del auto – Por nada, cuando gustes – respondió el otro y el auto emprendió su retirada de la casa de los gemelos. Ambos chicos vieron el auto partir, Hikaru, dio vuelta para entrar a la mansión – Por un momento creí que no llegarías hoy, Kaoru – habló el mayor pero como no recibió respuesta, volteó a ambos lados, percatándose de que su hermano aún seguía en el mismo lugar viendo en la dirección que el auto había tomado.

Desde su lugar, Hikaru llamó a su hermano pero éste no le escuchó, hasta que, minutos después, el mismo Kaoru caminó hacia la entrada de la casa – Vamos a cenar, Hikaru – dijo en tono normal y entró a la casa; esta vez, el mayor se quedó en el umbral de la puerta viendo atentamente a su hermano – Hay algo raro en él – fue lo único que dijo para luego entrar a su casa.

.

.

_Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 4! Ya estamos cerca del final =D y lo digo en serio pues el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic… cruzo mis dedos porque les vaya agradar el final n.n _

_Muy bien, nos vemos en un par de días con la conclusión de esta historia… Que estén bien!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!_

_Y bien, aquí tenemos el final de esta historia que no creía poder hacer, eso sin contar que, en mi cabeza, este par ha hecho cada cosa que…. No podría ni debería describirla XD (Hikaru no debe enterarse de lo que hace su hermano, de lo que le hacen o de quien se lo hace, jeje)._

_Bueno pues, dejemos mis pensamientos de lado y vayamos al final de este fic…. Comencemos!_

.

.

_**K-5: Fiesta/Sorpresa**_

El día jueves todo se llevó en completa normalidad, hubo "atención al cliente" (o a la clienta, mejor dicho) y se daban los últimos detalles a todo lo preparado y/o realizado para la fiesta que se daría al día siguiente.

Si bien las cosas estaban en su ritmo habitual, hubo algo que llamó la atención de Hikaru Hitachiin, y eso fue el hecho de que su "pequeño hermano" últimamente solía estar mucho con Kyouya Ootori.

No hubo cambio en que hubiera escenas homo entre ellos, éstas se dieron, lo que cambió un poco fue que Kaoru le llamó "Niisan" en lugar de "Hikaru", cuándo le preguntó el porqué, el menor sólo dijo que era para darle más efecto de "amor entre hermanos".

Lo que llamaba la atención del chico teñido era que Kyouya y Kaoru hablaran tanto cada que tenían oportunidad, es decir, ¿qué rayos tenían en común esos dos? Era lo que Hikaru se preguntaba; pero como hubo mucho trabajo por haber cerrado un día, el chico no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su hermano y en su casa… digamos que Kaoru se las ingenió para no tocar el tema o librarse de el.

Ya era el día esperando, por fin viernes y la fiesta para Honey-sempai había llegado. La sala del club fue adornada al tipo "fiesta infantil", cortesía de Suoh y Fujioka, pues esta vez querían una fiesta divertida, lejos de las formalidades y etiquetas; por lo mismo había globos y serpentinas de muchos colores por doquier, varias mesas de centro con rebanadas de pastel, chocolates y gelatinas; bancos para sentarse y disfrutar de lo servido, incluso había… un par de piñatas.

- Haruhi… ¿Quién trajo esas cosas? – Preguntó Kyouya sin reparo alguno, la chica no quería responder, pero ante la insistencia del vicepresidente no le quedó de otra más que delatar al culpable – Tamaki-sempai – dijo sin más y evitando ver a su interrogador - ¿Por qué y para qué? – Me estuvo preguntando cómo eran las fiestas comunes, le conté y pues, creo que quiere que quebremos las piñatas – Lo supuse… - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro, para después marcharse de con la chica.

Kaoru había visto la escena y se acercó a su novio - ¿Qué pasó? ¿El señor volvió a hacer de las suyas? - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sencillo… Es el único que puede sacarte de tus casillas, jaja – No es cosa de risa, Kaoru – Vamos, tranquilo ¿cuál es el problema, esta vez? -.

Kyouya le contó el asunto de las piñatas; una vez terminada la plática, Kaoru, abogó a favor del rey - ¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido - ¡Kaoru! Tendrías que apoyarme – Tendría, pero no… Yo creo que es buena idea, Kyouya… ¿A poco nunca quisiste una fiesta con piñatas cuando eras niño? – El pelinegro no dijo nada y el pelirrojo continuó – Si tu infancia fue, a grandes rasgos, como la de todos, siempre hubo muchos adultos en las fiestas de cumpleaños y siempre llena de buenos modales, nada de diversión para los niños –.

El megane escuchaba atento y meditó un poco – Pero a estas alturas – Vamos, una vez no tiene nada de malo, es más, me quedo a limpiar el desorden ¿si? – Kyouya seguía dudando pero Kaoru no perdía la esperanza de convencerlo, en eso, Hikaru se acercó a ellos – Hikaru, ¿qué pasa? – Verás… -y antes de que dijera más, Kyouya intervino – Esta bien, si Tamaki tiene la intención de quebrar piñatas, que lo haga pero como tú dijiste, Kaoru, vas a quedarte a limpiar y yo voy a confirmar que lo hagas - ¡Si, señor! – respondió muy alegre el gemelo menor.

Hikaru vió la reacción y el trato que ambos se tenían pero su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Vamos, Hikaru, hay que decirle al señor que Kyouya… sempai nos deja quebrar piñatas – corrigió su frase de inmediato y jaló a su hermano con él; Kyouya los vió correr hacia Tamaki – Esto de enamorarte te hace voluble – se reprochó.

Habiéndose enterado Tamaki de que si podían romper las piñatas, rápidamente preparó las cosas y organizó a la multitud. Como tal, el festejado, Honey-sempai, sería el primero en intentar romperla, Mori-sempai, sería el encargado de jalar la cuerda.

Tras varios intentos de Mitsukuni y otros animados; fue Hikaru quien logró romper la primer piñata, que tenía forma de fresa y como era de esperarse había varios dulces en ella (los dulces y chocolates que ellos mismo habían hecho) – Mira, Kaoru – se acercó Hikaru, con varios dulces en sus manos, a su hermano, notando que Kyouya estaba con él – Inténtalo, es divertido - ¿Lo ves? – Dijo el menor de los gemelos viendo al superior – Creo que fue buena idea, todos se ven contentos – Kyouya veía a los asistentes – Debo admitirlo, a veces, Tamaki hace bien las cosas -.

Después le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kaoru, al tiempo que le colocaba un palo de madera forrado con muchos colores en las manos – Es tu turno, ve a intentar romperla – dijo de forma afable, el pelirrojo no lo dudó y se encaminó a la segunda piñata, con forma de rebanada de pastel, que ya estaba colocada y en espera de que alguien la rompiera; Hikaru había sido testigo de la escena, no dijo nada pero veía con desconfianza al chico Ootori, el cual lo notó – Si quieres saber, pregúntale a tu hermano – y se retiró del lugar pues el turno del hermano menor había terminado, sin éxito de romper la piñata y ambos se dirigieron hacia Tamaki pues seguía su turno.

Después de muchos intentos, Haninozuka fue quien le dio fin a la piñata, nuevamente la lluvia de dulces caía de ésta; todos se la estaban pasando muy bien, al grado de no darse cuenta de que la noche iba llegando, hasta que el mayor, en altura, del grupo lo notó – Noche – fue lo único que dijo pero, al oírlo, una de las clientas vió su reloj de pulso – Es cierto, ya es tarde -.

La fiesta tuvo que terminar, cada anfitrión hizo lo propio para despedir a las señoritas, para que éstas se fueran a sus respectivas casas, si bien les llevó algo de tiempo, lograron despejar el área, quedando sólo los integrantes del club.

Tamaki se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón, haciendo gala de su cansancio – Ah~~ - suspiró – Fue muy divertido ¿verdad, Honey-sempai? -¡Si! – gritó efusivo el pequeño superior; su rostro delataba la felicidad que lo embriagaba – Nunca había tenido una fiesta así… gracias chicos – Creo que es buena idea hacer una fiesta así en cada cumpleaños ¿no? – Preguntó Kaoru – Puede funcionar – habló Kyouya mientras hacia cuentas mentales y colocaba su mano derecha en su barbilla.

Tamaki se puso en pie – Muy bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer, empecemos a limpiar todo esto – ordenó el rubio pero el pelinegro intervino – Espera, Tamaki - ¿Qué pasa, Kyouya? –Yo creo que Honey-sempai no debe ayudar a limpiar, es su día, además… Kaoru dijo que él se encargaría de limpiar – habiendo escuchado esto, el pelirrojo sonrió nervioso, demostrando que lo había olvidado – S-si… es cierto, yo dije - ¿Estas seguro, Kaoru? Es mucho – Tranquilo, Honey-sempai… Kyouya-sempai me dijo que él se quedaría a hacerme compañía – se inclinó y le dijo al oído – Si logro convencerlo de que me ayude terminaremos más pronto -.

Parecían estar todos de acuerdo pero el mayor de los Hitachiin dio a notar su negativa – Si Kaoru se queda, yo me quedo – dijo con firmeza, ocasionando que los demás lo vieran en silencio hasta que su hermano le habló – Hikaru, no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo mismo -.

El mayor de los gemelos mostró su desagrado a la respuesta dada por su hermano – Pero qué… ¿Acaso no quieres que te ayude? – Yo no dije eso, Hikaru - ¡Pues eso parece! – Reprochó el mayor – Estos días pareces estar evitándome – dijo algo exasperado, Kaoru quiso acercarse a él pero éste lo alejó – No te me acerques – dijo con algo de disgusto tanto en su voz como en su mirada.

Kaoru no evitó sorprenderse y entristecerse por la reacción de su hermano, Tamaki movió un poco su cabeza hacia los lados sabiendo que Hikaru había actuado y hablado de más, Kyouya se molestó y los restantes no evitaron preocuparse – Si me quieres evitar o ya no estar conmigo, pues aquí termina el acto amoroso entre hermanos – sentenció el gemelo mayor.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos pero Kyouya lo rompió, colocándose junto a Kaoru y hablando en tono desafiante – Bueno, Hikaru… Si es tu decisión dejar el acto no te podemos obligar a que lo hagas… habrá que cambiar el tema… o puedo tomar tu lugar porque por mí no hay problema -. Kaoru enmudeció al oír esto, Hikaru no evitó molestarse y hacerlo notar, Haruhi y compañía no sabían en qué momento intervenir pero Kyouya sonreía complacido - ¡Hagan lo que quieran! – y dicho esto, Hikaru, salió molesto del salón de música. Kaoru quiso salir a darle alcance pero Suoh se lo impidió – Déjalo, Kaoru – Pero, señor… - yo iré con él, veré si puedo logar calmarlo – sonrió noblemente para después salir del aula.

La sala quedó en silencio, después de unos minutos Kyouya habló con Mitsukuni y compañía, logró convencerlos de que ellos se fueran a sus casas, que él haría lo posible por encontrar una solución al problema.

Kaoru hizo la limpieza del lugar en completo silencio, Kyouya le ayudó bastante pero también sin decir palabra alguna por lo que terminaron pronto; una vez que todo estaba limpio, ellos hablaron – Kyouya… estoy preocupado – Lo imagino… creo que la salida se pospone – Lo siento – dijo sin más el pelirrojo; tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, Kyouya lo observó y no evitó abrazarlo para intentar aliviarle su dolor – Tranquilo, ya verás que se le quitará el enojo… Tendremos que confiar en Tamaki – dijo con algo de resignación, Kaoru sonrió un poco ante el comentario.

Kyouya esbozo una sonrisa, besó la frente del menor y le habló – Vamos por el terco de tu hermano; creo que tendremos que decirle de lo nuestro, parece que eso es lo que le molesta, después de todo, le estoy quitando a su "adorado hermano" – dijo con algo de sarcasmo; Kaoru levantó su mirada y respondió confiado – Aunque no lo creas, Hikaru y yo nos **adoramos** – recalcó la última palabra - ¿Debo sentirme celoso acaso? – Sabe – canturreó el pelirrojo, para después sonreírle al pelinegro, el cual tomó el rostro de Kaoru para besarlo con dulzura; una dulzura poco común en Kyouya pero que, al parecer, sólo Kaoru conocería.

Luego de varios minutos, ambos salieron del salón de música y, poco antes de llegar a la salida del edificio, vieron que Tamaki y Hikaru estaban sentados en el piso, de lejos se veía que Suoh le decía algo al ex pelirrojo, el cual veía hacia el piso.

Kaoru y Kyouya se acercaron a ellos – Tamaki ¿están bien? – Preguntó Ootori; al oírle, el rubio se puso de pie y animó al gemelo mayor a hacer lo mismo – Venga, Hikaru… vamos – un poco cabizbajo, Hikaru se puso en pie y habló con su hermano – Kaoru, yo… Me disculpo, creo que me excedí -.

Tanto Kaoru como Kyouya se sorprendieron al oírlo, pues ambos saben lo difícil que es para Hikaru disculparse, pero no encontraron que responder, Kaoru abrazó a su hermano – Si – fue lo único que dijo, una vez que lo soltó, el gemelo mayor lo retuvo del brazo – No tan rápido - ¿Eh? – Quiero que me digas que tanto te traes con Kyouya-sempai. Últimamente están juntos… muy juntos – dijo viendo fijamente a Kyouya, a sabiendas de que si su hermano no decía nada, el megane lo haría.

Como Kaoru ya se maliciaba las intenciones de su hermano, dio un leve suspiro resignado – De acuerdo – Hikaru lo soltó y vio que su hermano se recargaba en un costado del pelinegro – Soy novio de Kyouya desde hace un par de días – dijo con total tranquilidad, Kyouya estaba impasible; Suoh sonrió complacido mientras que Hikaru no evitó sorprenderse, pero sólo sus ojos delataron dicha acción – Por eso he estado con él, no es que quiera hacerte a un lado, Hikaru, es sólo que... – Entiendo – interrumpió el mayor – Creo que exageré – fue lo único que dijo.

Una vez el ambiente de calmó, Suoh habló con Hikaru - ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te habías precipitado – Si… - respondió muy dócilmente el chico, pero esto no pasó desapercibido ante el pelinegro – Tamaki ¿cómo fue que lograste calmar a Hikaru? – preguntó directamente el chico Ootori, el rubio no supo que responder y no veía al pelinegro, quien no apartaba la vista y notó que el rubio compartía miradas con el gemelo mayor.

Kaoru también notó esto pero no le dio importancia, total, ya había hecho las paces con su hermano, ¿qué más podía pedir? Pero otra pregunta que hizo el megane llamó su atención – Tamaki, Hikaru ¿acaso nos están ocultando algo? ¿A tu propio hermano y a tu mejor amigo, según me dijiste Tamaki? – agudizó sus palabras y su mirada hacia los interrogados.

Hikaru y Tamaki se veían mutuamente - ¿Y bien? Querías saber el secreto de Kaoru ¿no, Hikaru? Creo que lo justo es que le digas el tuyo – Ante esto, el nombrado quiso dar unos pasos atrás pero Suoh se lo impidió colocándose detrás de él y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del mayor de los Hitachiin – Hikaru, es mejor decirles – Pero… bueno, esta bien -.

Hikaru carraspeó un par de veces, Kyouya mantenía su firme mirada, Kaoru veía intrigado a su hermano y a Tamaki, quien sonreía muy tranquilo – Bueno, yo… verán, nosotros… - el rostro de Hikaru comenzó a teñirse de color rojo, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada y no lograba formar ninguna frase, desesperándose él mismo - ¡Argh! Mejor diles tú, Tamaki – dijo al final, dándose vuelta para que los otros no vieran su rojo rostro.

El rubio rió divertido y abrazó al mayor de los gemelos como si de un oso de peluche se tratara y lo hizo que viera a los demás – Jaja, te dije que Kyouya lo descubriría tarde o temprano - colocó su rostro sobre el hombro derecho del chico, la escena fue interrumpida por Kaoru, quien los veía algo desconcertado – Hikaru, tú… ¿Tú y el señor son novios? – preguntó al fin, su hermano sólo dio un suspiro y el rubio afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Kaoru no evitó dar un grito de sorpresa, Kyouya no tenía palabras suficientes para formar una pregunta congruente, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¿Y Haruhi? – A lo que el rubio contestó muy tranquilo – Haciendo lo posible para animarse a salir con Arai-kun -.

- Hikaru ¿no se supone que tú salías con Haruhi en cada oportunidad… y que el señor iba a interrumpirlos? – ante la pregunta de Kaoru, Hikaru y Tamaki se vieron uno al otro y sonrieron en complicidad – Sólo puedo decir que Haruhi es una gran amiga – dijo contento el gemelo mayor.

Éste empezó su andar, junto con el rubio, hacia la salida de la escuela – Vamos a ir por helado ¿quieren venir, Kaoru? – pregunto Hikaru ya a varios pasos de distancia de la otra pareja, Kyouya vió a Kaoru y le llamó - ¿Helado? Se nota que son gemelos – Si, siempre nos han gustado las mismas cosas – respondió muy tranquilo el pelirrojo pero Kyouya hizo una pregunta en tono burlesco – Mhm…Entonces tal vez me deba preocupar – y su mirada se posó en Tamaki, Kaoru notó esto y respondió de inmediato – Dije que nos gustan las mismas cosas, con las personas es distinto, además, aunque nos agraden las mismas personas, el nivel de estima ya es diferente -.

Al oírlo, Kyouya sonrió y respondió para sí mismo un simple "me alegro"; había empezado su andar cuando Tamaki volvió a llamarles - ¿Vienen o no? - ¡Hai! – Fue la respuesta de Kaoru, caminando al paso de Kyouya para dar alcance a la otra pareja.

Y así, ambas parejas se encaminaban a celebrar y compartir su felicidad, no guardando el secreto entre hermanos ni entre mejores amigos. Y, si quieren saber que vela tenía en esto Haruhi, sólo puedo decir que Tamaki y Hikaru necesitaban un poco de ayuda para poder salir juntos sin levantar sospechas.

.

.

_Y aquí está el final de esta historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado _

_Una cosa que quiero aclarar es… que lo de Hikaru y Tamaki… Yo no lo tenía planeado!… Solito salió, en serio! conforme escribía el final ellos se fueron metiendo, je ñ.ñu espero y les haya gustado esta pequeña sorpresa, en lo personal, me gustó, puesto que, por alguna razón, creo que esos dos hacen buena pareja, je._

_Bueno, me paso a retirar, muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic, espero y podamos encontrarnos de nueva cuenta, saludos y que estén bien!_

_(P. D. Ahora sí, a terminar los fic's pendientes, jeje)_

_.  
_

_Atte.: Kaede H. Y. _


End file.
